<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>星河伊甸 by KitschStatue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856756">星河伊甸</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue'>KitschStatue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Cannibalism, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:14:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>食用特化型凯洛伦的奇妙冒险</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>星河伊甸</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">经过漫长的思考和求证，在某个下午，本向他的所有同伴宣布：我们住在一个畜棚里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">一个幼小的本索罗好奇：什么是畜棚？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">他的同伴都叫本索罗。他们拥有一样苍白的脸，一样卷蓬蓬的黑发和眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">本解释：畜棚是牲畜住的地方。牲畜食用饲料，长大，最后这一切就是为了让它被吃掉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">你是说我们像餐桌上的猪。有本索罗反驳他：你在侮辱我们。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">如果我们不是一群待宰的猪，为什么</span>
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">我们头顶的天空才会是木头般的颜色，餐桌上也总是会自动出现食物？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">你是个蠢蛋。这里是等待区。你肯定没有去参加那些冒险。本索罗说：所有世界的本索罗都在这里休息。我们休息是为了战胜巨龙，获得奖励。有裁判员会审核我们。我们可能来自不同的宇宙，也可能是同一人在不同时间里的影子。我们是被选中的人——这是一场伟大的试炼！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">本索罗无不骄傲，瞥了眼一个最年幼的自己：这也是为什么他不会呆到长大。如果在规定时间内无法通过，三个月后你就会被送回去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">这里是英雄的诞生地。他总结：我们在这里检验自己的力量。你可以用剑，用斧子，只要能战胜巨龙，一切都允许。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">那我杀掉你怎么样？本盯着这个更年轻、更天真的自己：既然一切都能被允许，为什么我们不现在就决出一个最强大的自己呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">本索罗朝他怒目而视。但本觉得自己是掉进羊群的狼，正在被绵羊用弯曲的角对着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">你想想。本说道：如果我们都是被制造的，如果存在一个人，他创造一切并捏造了我们的记忆，那么创世的时间就可以定在任何一点。我们可能都是在五分钟之前才存在的。可能我只有一个月大，你只有三天大。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">或许其实没有恒星，没有宇宙，没有这颗星球！而他却能让我认为一切事物都是存在的，就像现在这样！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">所以这就是个畜棚。天空、空气、土地、颜色、形状、声音，龙，这个愚蠢透顶的冒险，所有事物都只是他设计的错觉。而裁判员是我们的牧羊犬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">小本索罗听到这话，忍不住小声说：那我不要呆在这里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">你只是害怕了。本索罗说：如果你真的勇敢，就应该去战胜巨龙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">其他本索罗远远地观望他们。面前是汽水，南瓜派，小牛排。所有本索罗都喜欢吃这个。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">愚蠢透顶！既然你们都不信，我现在就去把胜利的王冠摘走。</span>
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">本咬紧嘴唇，发出负伤野兽般的咆哮：</span>
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">我可不像你们！我做到了你们做不到的事，你们想都没想过的事！</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">本选了把闪电般锐利的长剑，翻过丘陵，穿过山脉，横冲直撞。他日夜兼程，挺过暴雨和蚊虫，在自己的护腕上计时，第一天，第七天，第三十天，空气逐渐炎热，当凯洛伦走到山谷的尽头，他终于看到了龙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">你是假的。本对着它的眼睛说：我不怕你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">最后他把武器插进龙的心脏，用龙血洗净自己的长剑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">等待区陷入狂欢。他做到了！本索罗们羡慕地摸本沾了龙血的剑柄，又有些不知所措。之后要怎么办？怎么没有宝箱从天上掉下来呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">戴着面具的裁判员出现在他们面前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">他邀请本去领取奖励。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">本点点头。然后他</span>
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">猛地扑过去，精准地抓住了裁判的项圈。裁判猝不及防地被压在地上，头盔磕出一声巨响。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">本听说过牧羊犬会戴有尖刺的项圈，以防被狼咬断喉咙。但是裁判的项圈上只有蝴蝶结。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">本看准裁判员脖子上露出的那一线苍白的皮肤，用手撕，用牙咬，一直到温热的液体从嘴巴里溢出来，红色的蝴蝶结抽了丝，合成纤维在他嘴里缠住了舌头。其他本索罗像被屠杀的猪一样尖叫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">裁判员软软地瘫在地上，他甚至没有机会举起武器。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">在刚才的打斗里凯洛伦的袖子被撕开一块儿，所有本索罗都看到了他的袖子里没有皮肤，只有金属。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">他们扒掉裁判的衣物。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">在里面的是一具没有四肢的赤裸肉体。他圆钝的四肢末端接着金属义肢，管线从脊椎出发，固定在衣物光滑的里衬，连接到金属制造出的手脚。在他的项圈内侧刻着一行字：KYLO REN，后面跟着一串数字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">一个本索罗问：这是什么意思？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">本回答：可能是制造商。或者是创造我们的神。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">他举起裁判员的武器。它瞬间嗡鸣着亮起了红光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">我需要一个新名字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">他对本索罗们说：以后我就是凯洛伦。我把这个名字从他手里夺了过来，所以它是我的了！</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">他用这把剑打开了裁判员的基地，坐上单人飞船，向暗沉的天空冲去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">一声巨响，木质的天空瞬间碎裂，这艘飞船也像被太阳直射的泡泡一样，在接触到真空的宇宙后瞬间解体。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">凯洛伦回望自己的身后。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">我看到了！这是个木质星球*！这是一整间大畜棚！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">他说不出话了。本索罗们骇然地望着天顶破裂的大洞，在天空之外，凯洛伦正在成为挣扎的浮冰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">后记</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">食用特化型凯洛伦失败了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">经过对比分析，笼养凯洛伦有损肉质，散养则有诞生不稳定个体的风险。帝国并不缺少畜类，失去了口感优势后，皇帝认为没必要为了食用目的继续投入经费。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">另一个问题是士兵的心理健康。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">不同于已经流水线化、人工部分极少，且具有高度保密性质的军用凯洛伦，食用型凯洛伦的改造程度要低得多。鉴于这种凯洛伦存在一定的危险性，每个实验据点都配备有大量士兵。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">现在那些研究者们心理状态良好，只是有些睡眠不足，但保护他们的士兵却展现出了一定的焦躁、暴力倾向。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">因为在那里天不再是天，地也不再是地，人的手不再被用于握、抓，脚不再被用于走路，它们都根据需要被赋予了不同的用途。肃清部门对此解释为：熟悉凯洛伦组装厂那种高度精确和改造流程，还有那些梦里都想不出来的对照实验的士兵们对控制的渴望远不是休个假、在家里挑选几张新的全息壁纸就能够满足的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">随着食用特化型凯洛伦的实验资料被封存并保密处理，那些接触过计划的士兵按照流程发下保密誓言，接受洗脑和三轮测试，对记忆清除失败的个体，他们的上司丝毫不手软地签发处决令。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">此计划的负责人后背湿透，向皇帝汇报后续处理工作和初步得出的失败原因。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">好在皇帝并未追究，为什么在其他种族身上颇有成效的食用特化却在凯洛伦身上失败。或许和往常一样，凯洛伦总是能破坏一切，它们愚蠢、软弱又歇斯底里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">负责人鞠躬告退，赫克斯继续处理文件，新的政令迅速签发，庞大的帝国滚滚向前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">在他脚下，最后一只食用特化型凯洛伦正哼哼唧唧地咬着地毯。它被培育成想要受到伤害的品种，鼻骨柔软，嗅觉发达，擅长从各种地方找到食物，这项特长让它啃秃了走廊的一盆观景盆栽。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">赫克斯多看了它几眼，才发现它穿着毛茸茸的、红底黑星星的圣诞斗篷。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">他调出日期，确认圣诞已经过去很久了。但他完全不记得凯洛伦是什么时候披上了这件小斗篷。思考几秒无果后，他把凯洛伦腾出脑海。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">原力的危险之处在于，它是无关乎历史的，它试图以一种不变来对抗历史与它的更迭嬗变。一则名为《关于原力控制设备的进一步开发》的报告上写道：但是在这世上除了伟大的国度之外，没有什么是永恒的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">赫克斯划过这则报告里的过多废话，毫不留情地批复，他并不满意这样的工作进度。凯洛伦跳上桌，粉色的鼻子探过浮窗，想去碰赫克斯的手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">赫克斯皱起眉头，抓起它扔下去，凯洛伦狠狠地摔了下，像颗柔软的皮球。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-26885416">
  <span class="ql-author-26885416">end</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*木质星球这个想法其实来自文森特·沃德的异形3废案设定</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>